External Noise
by The Almighty Penguin
Summary: Final battle is over. Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Naraku are dead. Kagome has lost her mind and blocks out the world with loud music. Sesshomaru's honor demands that he take her in. Can he and Rin help Kagome live again? Can Kagome let go of the past?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own any of the songs which will be used in this fic (unless I decide to put in one of my own, in which case I will say so in the disclaimer).**

My first Fanfic! I admit this probably won't be the best work I'll ever do, but everyone's got to start somewhere! We're not all perfect like some people _**::glares at Sesshomaru::**_

**Sesshomaru:** I AM perfect, you worthless human.

**The Almighty Penguin:** Keep telling yourself that Sessho…

**Kagome:**_**::pulls Sesshomaru's tail:: **_Shut up Sessho. AMP, just start your story and ignore Fluffy.

**AMP:** Thanks Kags. And on that note, here we go…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The stillness of the night was broken by loud sobbing echoing inside an old wooden well. A pale young woman dressed entirely in loose black clothing crawled out dragging a huge yellow backpack. She managed a few steps before collapsing to the ground in a broken heap.

"Not fair," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as her small body shivered. Then she began screaming.

Some distance away Sango sat up on her futon and stared into the darkness. There could be no mistake. That was Kagome screaming. She turned and locked eyes with Miroku who had also been roused. Leaving everyone else asleep, they grabbed their weapons and raced for the forest.

The screaming had stopped by the time they reached the well. Sango skidded to a stop and looked around fearfully. Miroku joined her a few seconds later, "Are we too late?"

An almost silent sob reached Sango's ears. She took a few steps toward the well her sharp eyes picking out the edge of Kagome's pack on the other side. She rushed to her friend's side and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"It's alright Kagome," she whispered. "We're here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter One: Coming Undone

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. So don't sue. Don't own the song "Coming Undone". That belongs to Korn. Don't own them either. **

**AMP: **_**::dances around in her favorite penguin socks and sings::**_ I love this song!

**Sessho:**_** ::clamps hands over his ears::**_ Please stop your squalling, you disgusting little imp!

**AMP:** I thought that was Jaken…

**Kagome:** It IS Jaken…Turn up the volume AMP!

**AMP:** turns up volume and continues dancing with Kagome

**Sessho:** An insane writer who thinks she's a penguin and a disturbed miko who only keeps her mouth shut in the story…how does this Sesshomaru get into these messes?

**AMP:** Cause we enjoy putting you there Fluffy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap. 1: **Coming Undone**

"**Keep holding on  
when my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
guess the black thoughts have come again to get me  
sweet bitter words  
unlike nothing I have heard  
sing along mocking bird  
you don't affect me…"  
**

Sango sighed as Kagome sang in the corner. The headphones on her ears blocked out everything as she rocked back and forth. Kagome had been like this for weeks…ever since the final battle.

No one but Kagome and Inuyasha had believed they would actually win. And only one of them was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome knelt over Inuyasha's dying form. His life blood was gushing from his chest and stomach and she struggled to keep him awake. They had managed to bring down Naraku, but that didn't grantee they would survive their numerous wounds. Sango and Miroku lay several yards away, both unconscious. Kirara nuzzled her mistress's cheek attempting to get a reaction.

"Inuyasha, please," Kagome begged. "Hang on." She sensed someone staring at her and looked up. Kikyou stood a few feet away glaring at her. "He is mine," the undead woman hissed and knocked Kagome backwards. Kagome leaped to her feet, but before she could make another move she felt a searing pain in her left shoulder. Kikyou had shot her. Kagome sank to her knees as Kikyou marched toward her. The clay priestess raised a delicate hand and slapped Kagome across the face, sending her to the ground. The young miko watched helplessly as Kikyou knelt beside Inuyasha who was obviously trying to speak.

"Hush, my love," Kikyou murmured, placing a cold finger on the hanyou's lips. The ground under her began to open and Kagome called desperately to call to Inuyasha as they began to sink into hell.

The dead and dying couple disappeared into the crack, but as it began to close a ball of blue light shot out and Kikyou could be heard screaming in frustration as the portal closed. Kagome watched the blue light swirl overhead and was able to sense Inuyasha just before it disappeared and she blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you, Inuyasha…" Sango seethed. She would never be able to hate her deceased friend, but she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him for the damage his death had done. It might not be his fault, but she felt she had to blame someone for her friend's current state. "Kagome may be strong, but no one could have predicted this," she thought as she watched the tormented girl turn up the volume.

"**That's right  
deliverance of my heart  
be straight  
be deliberate…"**

Kagome had gone back through the well after recovering from her physical injuries and stayed gone for almost two weeks. Shippo had cried and wailed that Kagome was never coming back, heedless of what the others said to comfort him. Indeed her return had surprised everyone, but what shocked them was the person she had become. She had traded her school uniform for jeans and t-shirts, having graduated the previous year, but now all her clothing was loose and black. Sango had looked through Kagome's pack that first day when the younger girl was out of the room and had been puzzled to find it full of similar clothing and tons of the small silver shapes that Kagome called 'batteries'.

The group had also been acquainted with Kagome's portable CD player and her usual selection of light-hearted pop music. After her return, however, her taste had taken a darker turn. The songs blaring from the headphones and coming out of Kagome's mouth were depressing and angry.

Everyone had assumed the abnormal behavior would stop as she started to recover, but as Kagome got worse they were forced to admit that she may never be the same. She rarely went anywhere without her headphones now and often spent hours hiding in a corner of Kaede's hut singing to herself.

Everyone was worried for Kagome's sanity, but poor Shippo was terrified. He understood that losing Inuyasha had dealt Kagome a serious blow, but her unusual behavior was depressing him as well.

"**Wait  
I'm coming undone  
unlaced  
I'm coming undone  
too late  
I'm coming undone  
what looks so strong  
so delicate…"  
**

"I will not allow this to continue" Sango got to her feet. She knelt in front of Kagome and waved her hand in front of the girl's face. She gave no sign of recognition. Sango couldn't take it anymore and ripped the headphones from Kagome's head. She stopped rocking and looked at Sango. Correction, she looked _through_ Sango and continued to sing.

"**Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
and soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
what looks so strong  
so delicate…"**

Sango looked up as Miroku entered the hut and stopped short. He gave Sango a worried look and slowly moved towards the girl crouching in the corner. "Kagome…Kagome…" whispered Sango. Suddenly she lost her temper. The past few weeks of watching her friend become more and more lost in her own world had finally caused her to snap. She grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her violently. "KAGOME" Sango screamed and screamed as she continued to shake the terrified girl.

"Sango, stop!" cried Miroku as he struggled to pull the raging woman off of Kagome. He managed to drag her away, but Kagome was now screaming and rocking rapidly back and forth. He reached out to her, but she quickly pulled back, shoved him over and ran out into the night.

"**Choke choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
getting me in the end  
they're out to get me…"**

Two hours later Kagome was sitting on the edge of a river staring into the black water. It had started to rain and the falling water had quickly soaked through her thin black jacket. She could sense the demonic auras of a few youki, but they were small enough not to pose a threat. And even if they had she would not have cared.

"**Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
and this sweet chugga gun  
does not protect me…"**

She closed her eyes and tried not to listen.

There they were again. They always came when it got quiet. The voices whispered louder as she rocked her body and fought against them. She screamed at them in her mind, but they only grew louder. There were too many to make out individual words.

"Stop," she whimpered, "please leave me alone."

"**That's right  
trigger between my eyes  
please strike  
make it quick now**…"

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. She shrieked and struggled as the voices screamed louder.

"Kagome! Kagome!" a voice called.

She opened her eyes and stared into the concerned violet eyes of Miroku. The exhausted girl slumped against him and sobbed. The voices were only whispers again and she pushed them to the back of her mind as the monk lifted her in his arms and carried her back to Kaede's hut.

"**Wait  
I'm coming undone  
unlaced  
I'm coming undone  
too late  
I'm coming undone  
what looks so strong  
so delicate."**

Kagome had calmed and was once again sitting in the corner with her music, singing softly to herself. Sango had been terrified for her friend and had been more than happy to slip the headphones back over her friend's ears and let her be if it meant keeping her safe and within sight. Shippo sat near Kagome and watched silently as she once again began to rock.

A few moments later a burst of rain flew into the hut and with it a soaked figure. Sango reached for her giant boomerang and Miroku clutched his staff as the figure stepped into the light.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the humans in front of him and glanced around the hut, his gaze settling on the corner in which Kagome still rocked with Shippo standing protectively in front of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The Taiyouki spared Miroku a glance before turning his attention back to Kagome. "I am here to verify the rumors of the half breed's death," he stated. "From the condition of his wench, I assume I will not have to ask."

Miroku stepped into Sesshoumaru's line of vision, blocking his view of Kagome. "Yes, he is dead. He lost too much blood after the fight with Naraku. Kagome's condition, however, is none of your concern."

"The hanyou's death was a fair trade to rid the world of Naraku," The demon lord continued. "The young miko however, IS of some concern to this Sesshomaru. I have reason to believe that my brother intended to mate her. My honor therefore, demands that I ensure her well being."

"Well," Sango spoke up, "as you can see, she is safe and we are caring for her as best we can. You're wasting your time"

Sesshomaru barely concealed his annoyance with the taijiya. "Only a human would call this 'caretaking'. The girl is obviously very disturbed and in need of more than you can give her. This Sesshomaru will be taking over now."

The silence in the room was broken only by Kagome's quiet singing. Both Sango and Miroku stared at Sesshomaru as if he had been wearing Kagome's school uniform and declaring himself the god of peach trees.

A voice from behind them broke the silence, "Sesshomaru-sama is right. The child will not recover without the proper care, and I think a change of scenery would be helpful." Kaede stepped into the room and moved toward the Taiyouki. "However, if ye want us to willingly place her in your care, my lord, ye must agree to let her visit us and her family. It would not help her to be completely separated from those she cares about."

Sesshomaru stared down at the old woman for several long seconds before replying, "It is an agreement. We will leave in the morning."

They all turned their attention toward Kagome. Her persistent rocking was slowing and her singing began to trail off as she drifted into sleep…

"**Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
and soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
what looks so strong  
so delicate…"  
**


	3. Chapter Two: I'm With You

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own the characters, the lyrics, or the band/singer. This song appealed to me and I used it. However, it really belongs to Avril Lavigne. I no own, you no sue. Not that you would get anything out of me anyway...**

**AMP: **Back again! Sessho just couldn't wait...

**Sessho:** Worthless human! This Sesshomaru spent a week hiding in your closet trying to avoid being put into this nonsense again!

**Kags:** Next time you're in there look for a really big package with a big red ribbon!

**Sessho: **Why? What is in the package?

**AMP: **Better you don't ask. Just find it!

**Inu:** Bitch, just get a move on! I want my guest appearance!

**AMP:** Well it ain't in this chapter, I can promise you that.

**Inu: **Awww...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap. 2: **I'm With You**

Sesshomaru surprised everyone by declining the use of a futon, preferring to spend the night sitting beside the door. He watched as one by one the humans and then the kitsune drifted into sleep. As soon as Shippo's breathing pattern slowed the demon lord stood and moved into Kagome's corner to watch her. He noted that she cried in her sleep and once in a while she would murmur a snatch of a song he didn't recognize.

"**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark…"**

He leaned back against the wall, lulled by the sound of the rain. The wench was whispering again. Why did he have to feel such an obligation to care for this…this…human?

"**I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground…"**

Honor. It was all a question of honor. Inuyasha was not here to honor his obligation to the girl, so that only left one person. "This Sesshomaru could just leave the miko here. Her companions would certainly prefer that," he thought. The young kitsune had put up a huge fight over the arrangement. But the disturbed human would never be able to care for him in her condition.

**  
"I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?"**

It was also ridiculous to assume that these humans could care for her. She needed better care than they could provide. At least the old woman could see that much.

"**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life…"**

And when she returned to her normal self he could send her back. This woman had other obligations and should not allow herself to be consumed by her pain.

"**Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new…"**

He returned his gaze to the sleeping woman lying beside him still murmuring her song. Her hair had fallen over her eyes and without thinking he reached out to brush it away. His claws skimmed over her hair moving it to the side and he was startled by the brilliant blue of her vacant eyes. She had been awake and singing this whole time. He realized that while her eyes were open she wasn't seeing him. She was only seeing what her mind had created.

"**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you…"**

He ran his claws through her hair absently as he listened to her voice. He was forced to admit that she sang beautifully, although he was puzzled by her songs. They certainly weren't anything like the traditional ones he was accustomed to. Attributing her strange music to the fact that she was a strange human he returned to his listening.

"**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone…"**

"What was it about this human that had caught the half breed's attention?" Sesshomaru wondered. She was a rather nice looking human compared to the sort of scum he was used to encountering. Still, she was no female youki. Maybe it was her power. That had certainly grown since the first time he'd seen her.

"**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home…"**

Home. Now there was a thought. Where did this wench come from? Her clothing was certainly odd. Although it was a far sight better than that insanely short skirt she used to wear. **  
**

"**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you…'**

"Under no circumstance will the miko dress in such a manor under my roof," Sesshomaru huffed. Come to think of it, why bother to outfit her in kimonos? Such clothing is not suitable for battle and he certainly intended to give her the proper training. Maybe giving her something to accomplish would help her take her mind away from her pain.

"**Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind…"**

What if he couldn't help her? She would certainly snap back in her own time anyway…but what if she didn't?

"**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I**

**I'm with you  
I'm with you…"**

Rin. The child who taught him that his heart still existed even if he managed to hide it. Surely she would be able to put that light and fire back into this woman.

**  
"Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you…"**

Somehow Sesshomaru knew that Rin could not do this job alone. He might have to do more than train her for battle at some point. He would have to teach her to control her emotions certainly, but what else could he do? Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thinking by the human beside him shifting around. Suddenly Kagome turned over and placed a hand on his thigh. Their eyes locked and for a moment it was the old Kagome singing…

"**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you…"**

Kagome lapsed back into her previous state sinking back down beside Sesshomaru. He couldn't allow her to stay this way. He NEEDED to bring her back. But only to get rid of her and his obligation of course. With that decided he gently removed her hand and moved back to the door to wait for dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sessho:** _**::screams at AMP from behind the shower curtain::**_ I can't believe you forced me to touch a human!

Kags: You're such an asshole Sessho. It's not like it made your hand melt or anything!

_**::Sessho continues mumbling about germ-ridden, disgusting humans::**_

_**::Inu motions AMP and Kags over to the shower, hands AMP a camera and throws back the shower curtain::**_

_**::AMP takes a picture of the high and mighty demon lord in a duck shower cap, scrubbing with a duck bath mitten and a light-up duck soap::**_

**Sessho: _::quickly closes shower curtain:: _**Bitch, you will die for this later and I will make it slow and painful if that picture leaves this room!

**AMP:** Awww...

**Inu and Kags:** What's wrong AMP?

**AMP: **My boyfriend took over my shower again...

_**::Inu and Kags give AMP a questioning look::**_

**AMP: _::gives them a dry look:: _**The ducks, you two, the ducks! Why would I cover my shower in ducks?! I'm a PENGUIN!

_**::AMP looks for her penguin shower accessories while Inu and Kags make copies of the picture::**_


	4. Chapter Three: Getting Away With Murder

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters! Song belongs to Papa Roach! I own none of it! Don't let those sue-happy lawyers anywhere near me! **

**AMP:** Now that I have my bathroom back in all of it's penguiny goodness I feel much more comfortable posting the next chapter...

**Inu:** Am I in this one?

**AMP:** I refuse to ruin the suprise!

**Sessho:** This fic is not about you anyway, half-breed!

**Kags:** Sessho, you have more important things to worry about than your brother...

**Sessho:** Oh, and what is that, pathetic miko?

**Kags:** the 500 pics of you in the shower circulating in the mail!

_**::Kags, Inu, and AMP fall over laughing as Sesshomaru races off to the nearest post office::**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Chap 3: **Getting Away With Murder**

He had chosen to walk instead of fly. That had been his first mistake he thought, looking up at the giant spider youki from the flat of his back. His next had been paying too much attention to Kagome's singing and not enough to his surroundings. And now he was lying here half paralyzed by its venom and the human miko was unprotected. "And she stands no chance in her condition" he thought.

"**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master, and I am waiting for disaster…"**

Kagome's singing still reached his ears from several yards away. He made a great effort to turn his head although he did not want to watch her demise. Kagome was kneeling on the ground and had begun to rock again, her hands covering her ears. The giant spider was approaching slowly. "Probably wondering if her condition is contagious," Sesshomaru thought sarcastically.

"**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…"**

For the first time he paused to really listen to Kagome's words and took a good look at her. She might have looked lost in her own realm, but he could see a glint behind her curtain of hair. "She's watching the youki," he realized. "So why isn't she running? Run!" he screamed at her from his mind.

"**I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder…"**

The spider must have decided to risk it. It began closing the distance between itself and the young woman. The demon lord continued to scream in his mind and fight the venom in his blood. The spider closed in.

"**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…"**

He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on Kagome's song, knowing it would stop soon. Suddenly a blast of purification energy rocked the clearing singeing the fine hairs on Sesshoumaru's body. His eyes flew open. The giant spider had been reduced to a pile of ashes which were already being blown away by the breeze. Kagome was still kneeling on the ground, but now one slender hand was raised level with her eyes and a line of burned ground extended from her to the pile of ash.

The demon lord would have been dumbstruck if he had been able to talk. His vision was starting to swim and he knew the spider's venom would soon take over. He wondered what would happen to the miko when the venom finished its work. She couldn't wield Tenseiga so his life was officially over. Hopefully she could walk back to the village. What of Rin, Jaken, and his lands? For the first time he truly regretted not having taken a mate and produced an heir. Then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster…"  
**  
Night had fallen and the forestwas unusually quiet. Kagome sat near the still form of the demon lord waiting patiently and singing quietly.

"**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…"**

The voices whispered teasingly on the outskirts of her mind. Memories flashed constantly before her. She forced them back and turned up the volume on her CD player. Closing her eyes and rocking her body she slipped into a deep concentration. Her miko powers hummed just under the surface and she allowed the smallest thread to escape and reach out to Sesshomaru.

"**I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…"**

Oh yes, he would live. He would need to rest to finish recovering, but her healing powers had done the hard work.

They had left early that morning after everyone had eaten. Kagome had been wrapped in her own world during their walk and hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru keeping an eye on her. The spider's attack had been quick and the demon lord had had no time to defend himself. Its venom worked quickly and she had been left defenseless.

At that moment the voices in her head had pushed through the barrier she was always fighting to keep between herself and them. She fell to her knees and began singing to try and push them back. She felt a humming growing deep inside her. Instead of fighting with the voices she focused on the humming. It grew louder and she could almost feel her body vibrating with it.

Another voice began to force its way through the humming. She felt a hand gripping her shoulder.

"_Fight Kagome! Don't just let it have you, fight!"_

"_I can't," _Kagome whimpered in her mind. She hugged herself tightly and waited for the inevitable.

"_Then let me do it for you, wench!"_

Kagome pulled back and allowed the presence accompanying the voice to take over.

The spider chose to attack. It was as if the attack was in slow motion. Kagome watched the spider come after her with no emotion whatsoever and let the presence control her. She lifted her hand and braced herself as a huge pink and blue blast of purification energy shot towards the youki and reduced it to a pile of smoldering ash.

The young miko had been shocked at what she had done. Or was it what the presence had done?

"_It was your power, woman. I just borrowed it."_

"_So I did it?"_

"_Too complicated to worry about now. Just heal the asshole over there so you won't be left alone."_

"_Asshole?"_ Kagome wondered. _"Sesshomaru!"_

She moved to the demon lord's side and gave him a quick assessment. He was dying. She could still feel her power moving through her blood and while she had never managed a real healing before, she was sure she could manage it now. Placing her hands on his body she concentrated and felt the poison moving in reverse. As she watched the venom flowed back out of his body through the wounds in his shoulder and then the wounds closed up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voice helping her was gone. The other voices were growing stronger again. Her power was fading back to its normal unnoticeable level. Too tired to fight them she collapsed next to Sesshomaru and let them take over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inu: **So...

**Kags:_ ::clamps a hand over Inu's mouth:: _**Shut up! You'll ruin the suprise!

**AMP: **The Almighty Penguin is tired and has had enough of your yapping! Everyone shut up and take a few days off. The Almighty Penguin has spoken!

**Sessho: **Already packed and my plane for Spain leaves in five minutes!

**AMP:** Joy.

**Kags: **Yes it is! I'm off for a few days in the Caribbean! Sun and sand, YIPPEE!

**Inu:** Gone camping in Canada! Looking forward to marking plenty of new territory!

_**::door slams::**_

**AMP:** Are they gone? _**:looks around::**_ THANK GOD! And now for some much needed rest...

_**::AMP's joy is short-lived for KoRn's "Twisted Transistor" starts blaring out of her cell phone::**_

**AMP: _::crushes her cell phone with a hammer::_ **NO WORK FOR AMP! EVERYONE GO TO HELL!

_**::the sound of AMP snoring filters from underneath the penguin blanket on her bed::**_


	5. Chapter Four: Can You Take Me Higher?

**DISCLAIMER: I say this to appease the lawyers that are so bored that they have nothing better to than get online and look for copyright infringements. I don't own the Inuyasha characters. NO SUE! I don't own this sone. NO SUE! And I definately don't own Creed. So stay off my ass and let me live in my own little world of music and Inuyasha in peace!**

**AMP: **It's good to have you guys back. I got the day off, so I'm rested up and ready to get started!

**Sessho:** If I promised you a giant bag of mini Milky Ways would you let me have just one more day away from this?

**AMP:** Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh...sorry, no dice. I'm getting reveiws and they demand updates!

**Sessho:** Very well. Into the closet with this Sesshomaru.

**Kags: **Well at least _I _missed you, AMP.

**Inu: **Suck up! You're just saying that so she'll be nice to you in this chapter!

_**::AMP rubs her temples and tries to ignore Kags and Inu::**_

**Kags: _::glares at Inu::_ **AMP is ALWAYS nice to me , thank you!

**Inu:** Yeah, she is...cause you suck up!

**Sessho:** Hey, I found the box!

**AMP:** At least one of you is behaving...

**Sessho:** What's in it AMP?

**AMP:** Open it at the end of this chapter and you'll see. So here we go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap. 4: **Can You Take Me Higher?**

The first thing he was aware of was the sensation of floating inside a warm pink bubble. He drifted to and fro on a gentle breeze. Even his soft white hair rose and fell around him. Then the steady whoosh of his blood and the peaceful thud of his own heartbeat reached his ears.

His body stirred, sensing that it was time to awaken, but his unconscious mind struggled to remain asleep. Against his will he rolled over. His face landed against a soft cushion and his arm curled around another soft pillow. Wait…if he could feel grass against his hand then where were the silky pillows coming from? And why did he have two heart beats?

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open and he jumped up from his comfortable position. Immediately he fell back to the ground, wincing from the pain enveloping the entire left side of his body. It seemed as if his body was trying to tear itself in half and he was willing to let it if it would stop this horrifying pain.

The Taiyouki wrapped both arms around himself and clenched his fists, attempting to fight the pain.

"Damn," he thought. "Why does my left arm feel like something has been trying rip its flesh off? Wait…left arm? Through his haze of pain he looked at his newly grown left arm. He knew that youki could regenerate limbs, but that should take a century or more. It had only been a few years since that wench…the wench! Where was she? Was she dead? And for that matter, why was he alive?

A moan from his left startled him. There she was, alive and apparently uninjured. What had happened? Surely he could not have dreamed the spider youki's attack. Feeling put out over the lack of answers he glared at Kagome.

The pain had settled down to a mildly annoying throbbing. He pushed himself to a standing position with less grace than he was comfortable with and wobbled towards Kagome's bag, several feet away. Sitting in the same position as the disturbed miko had he pondered for almost an hour about how she could have managed to dispatch the large youki on her own. Of course she was powerful, but her powers were clearly raw and unbalanced, a situation he planned to remedy as quickly as possible.

"Besides," he thought, smirking, "it would be a terrible breach of honor and etiquette to not repay a life debt in some manner. I shall give her the training and discipline she needs to control her powers and we will be even."

A rustling brought his attention to the untrained miko in question. She was awake and slowly walking towards him. Kneeling to his right, she began sifting through her pack.

"Human, this Sesshomaru would like to know…" Sesshomaru began, but he paused when he realized she was not even hearing him. She merely went about her own business, opening the pouch on her side and producing the contraption that was attached to her ears. He watched fascinated as she proceeded to open the thing, remove a flat, silver circle from the inside and replace it with another. She pressed down on another part of the gadget and his sharp ears picked up on muffled noise coming from the round things on her ears. She did all of this without even looking at him once.

The demon lord was not used to being ignored, but he sensed it was not on purpose, so he grudgingly let it go. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the noise.

"**When I'm dreaming I'm guided to another world**

**Time and time again**

**At sunrise I fight to stay asleep**

**Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place"**

Kagome's voice reached his ears and he allowed it to lull him. Until Rin the sound of a human voice had made him want to bang his head against a tree and rip his ears out. Rin's soft childish singing was so innocent and carefree that it almost made him feel guilty for dooming her to a life of watching him kill other creatures. With that to live with every day how long would it be before that innocence faded?

"**Cause there's a hunger, longing to escape**

**From the life I live when I'm awake…"**

This young girl had also had an air of innocence about here the first time he'd seen her. Had a life of fighting evil erased it completely? He certainly saw no trace of it now.

"**So let's go there**

**Let's make our escape**

**Come on; let's go there**

**Let's ask can we stay…"**

Would this girl change the circumstances that had brought her here if she could? Would she have fought alongside her companions knowing the horror and destruction she would see on the way? Would she have loved Inuyasha if she had known that this would be the aftermath of his death?

"**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place where blind men see**

**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place with golden streets…"**

"It does not matter," he concluded. "No one can change their past. They can only learn from it."

"**Although I would like our world to change**

**It helps me to appreciate**

**Those nights and those dreams**

**But my friend I'd sacrifice all those nights**

**If I could make the earth and my dreams the same…"**

Except for Inuyasha's last wench. She had been given a second chance to undo the harm she had done. Instead she had decided to cause more pain and destruction. The young miko next to him was the reincarnation of that bitch. So was she fated to be overcome with her own bitterness and pain as well?

"**The only difference is**

**To let love replace all our hate**

**So let's go there**

**Let's make our escape**

**Come on**

**Let's go there let's ask can we stay…"**

This woman still had a chance. If he could only force her back into the land of the living, then maybe she would let go of her pain and be the fiery spirit he remembered her as.

"**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place where blind men see**

**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place with golden streets…"**

But that was easier said than done. Hopefully she would respond to Rin's warmth and his discipline and training. Then he would at least have a place to start. Speaking of starting, the sooner they arrived, the better. He did not want to risk a repeat of the spider incident. What if the miko's ability to protect herself and feel him had just been a fluke? What if it hadn't? Still, better to not take chances.

"**Let's go there**

**Let's go there**

**Let's go there**

**Let's ask can we stay…"**

He stood and managed to retain his balance this time. Finding his center he focused his energy into forming a cloud around his feet. Good, he had recovered enough to manage flying. Reaching down, he slung the girl's abnormally large pack over his right shoulder and extended his new left hand to Kagome, making sure to be in her line of vision. She hadn't paid him any attention thus far, with the exception of healing him, and he was sure she would continue to ignore him. He did not relish the idea of dragging her around.

"**Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time**

**Sat up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams**

**And make them mine…"**

To his shock, she reached out her right hand and clasped his left tightly, stepped onto his cloud and moved to stand slightly behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and was disappointed to see her eyes still vacant and her face still expressionless. He stifled the urge to shake her until she woke up and concentrated his energy on getting them off the ground and moving in the right direction.

"**Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time**

**Sat up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams**

**And make them mine…"**

The wind flung the sound of her voice away, but he was still able to catch the words. "What inspires these humans to write music of this nature," he wondered for the second time since taking in the miko. It was unlike anything he had ever heard. What sort of instruments produced those sounds?

"**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place where blind men see**

**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place with golden streets…"**

He stored his questions for another time, when she would be able to answer them. Obviously her people had knowledge of things that he had never heard of and he was determined to learn their secrets.

"**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place where blind men see**

**Can you take me higher? **

**To the place with golden streets."**

But for the time being, he would focus on something he knew almost nothing about: human emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sessho: **Now may this Sesshomaru open the box, AMP?

**AMP:** Go for it Sessho!

_**::The box explodes, confetti blows everywhere, happy music blasts from the heavens and a huge banner reading "THANK YOU" comes down::**_

**AMP:** Special thanks to **Inuyashagrl14 **and **Sesshomarubaby18**! You guys were the first to review and ask for updates! Wish granted!

_**::Amp dances with Kagome as Sessho and Inu look around in amazement::**_

**Sessho:** THIS was what was in that box?!

**Inu:** Hell, I'm just wondering how they got it IN the box...


	6. Chapter Five: Rain

**DISCLAIMER: Have to come up with a way to make this more interesting...I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I don't own the song "Rain" and I don't own Breaking Benjamin. What I DO own is the concept for this story and this Milky Way bar...**

**AMP:** So here we are yet again...

**Sessho:** If I agree to go through with this chapter may this Sesshomaru have another vacation?

**AMP:** I doubt it. However, I am very tired after writing this chapter, so maybe we'll do something fun at the end of this chapter just to unwind, ok?

**Sessho:** I suppose that will suffice.

**Inu:** Party AMP? I'll bring the chips and dip!

**Kags:** _**:walks in dressed in her pink kitten pajamas::**_ Can we make it a pajama party?

**AMP: **Sure! Sounds like fun. _**::goes off to get her penguin pajamas::**_ Sessho, you're the only one old enought to buy alcohol, the liquor store is down the street. Kags, you're in charge of games! I'll bring the movies and music!

**Sessho: **This is NOT what I had in mind...but I suppose it could get interesting. _**::takes AMP's car keays::**_

**Inu: **Wait up Sessho!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Rain

The rain had hampered his plans for reaching the outskirts of his lands before nightfall. One minute he had been glancing over his shoulder again just to see the slight widening of the miko's eyes as she looked over the edge of his cloud. The next minute the rain was gushing down on them. He guided the cloud to the ground and took a quick glance around to find shelter more sufficient than that of the trees overhead.

A slight tug on the sleeve of his haori brought his attention the young woman behind him. This was the first time she had initiated any contact with him and the demon lord was momentarily stunned.

Kagome raised her hand and pointed towards a cluster of bushes, giving him an imploring look. Sesshomaru stood perfectly still. "It's a good sign that she's willing to make contact," he thought. "But maybe she'll speak if I pretend not to understand." Kagome tugged the edge of his haori a few more times before giving up. She turned and walked in the direction she had chosen with the demon lord following.

About an hour later Sesshomaru still could not decide how she'd known there was shelter in this direction. Maybe she had passed by here during her travels with the half-breed. But then how would she have distinguished that area from any other? Even with his superior senses everything still _looked_ the same.

Giving up for the moment, he turned his attention to Kagome. She was lying next to the fire he had made looking as if she would fall asleep any moment. Their shelter was not really a cave, more of a rocky overhang which kept the rain off of them as long as the wind didn't change direction. While he could easily deal with the rain, he knew that humans were more fragile and she would get sick if exposed to it for too long. "Weak human," he said aloud. "Why you are still alive is beyond the understanding of this Sesshomaru. Time and time again you have brushed the hand of death and yet you still live. If you call what you are doing now living."

He half expected a reply. Even an insult would have satisfied him. But Kagome only raised her pain-filled eyes to his for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the flickering flames.

"Weak human," the demon lord said. "Why you are still alive is beyond the understanding of this Sesshomaru. Time and time again you have brushed the hand of death and yet you still live. If you call what you are doing now living."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't," Kagome thought. "And why am I still alive? Why couldn't Kikyou have killed me? "

_Because that was not your fate, bitch._

"You again. Why wasn't it my fate? Why did Inuyasha have to die? What's going to happen to me?"

_Not so many questions at once. It's not your fate because it isn't. Kami has other plans for you. Inuyasha died because that was his fate. He accomplished what Kami had in store for him on earth and his presence was required elsewhere. And as I said, Kami has other plans for you, and that should be enough._

The other voices were trying to get in again. She wasn't ready to give up contact with the only voice that didn't threaten her just yet.

"Thank you for pointing the way earlier."

_Don't mention it. Sesshomaru would have kept you out in the rain all night looking. _

"Required elsewhere? What is that supposed to mean? Didn't Inuyasha's soul move on to the afterlife?"

The voice was silent.

"Tell me!" she screamed at it in her head.

_I will eventually. In the meantime, the voices and memories are getting to be too much for you to ignore. Let them win this time; you're too tired to fight. But at some point in the future, you will have to drive them out. Rest now._

As the safe voice retreated, the others began to close in. When the memories began flashing in front of her she turned on her CD player and welcomed the music that fit her mood.

"**Take a photograph,   
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sesshomaru almost jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice. Her singing was mildly soothing, even if he had to put unsuccessful effort into understanding the lyrics. He was coming to the conclusion that she sang when she was farthest away from reality.

"**I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say…"**

So she was hiding from everything around her. Why? What was she so afraid of? Or what was so appealing in her head that she refused to see beyond it?

"**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun…"  
**

The human mind was never something he had wanted to delve into. Occasionally Rin made him wonder for a moment, but this miko was dominating more of his thoughts than he was comfortable with.

"**Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around…"**

Once they reached his home he would have other things to take up his mind. "How will a miko adjust to a household full of demons and one human child?" he wondered.

"**Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be…"**

For that matter where would he put her? He couldn't house her with the few servants he employed. She could share his wing. That was probably the best option. There was an empty room across the hall from his private rooms. Rin's rooms were down the hall, so the miko would be able to spend extra time with the child. And as strange as it sounded, he might need the child's help to look after the disturbed woman.

"**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun…"**

Was she safe to have in his house? He hadn't thought to consider that before taking her with him, but after seeing what she had done to the spider, it was worth considering now. With raw power like that and no training with which to control it, if she lost her already fragile hold on her power she could take out all the youki in a mile radius! But for sure she wasn't really dangerous. The only time she had exhibited her power so far was to eradicate a threat. Therefore as long as she wasn't threatened, his household was probably safe.

"**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun…"**

The miko was shivering. Why was she shivering? He had built a fire and her clothing had dried. Was she getting ill or just cold? Wonderful, just wonderful. As if he didn't have enough problems. He needed to keep her warm or it would just get worse. Years of having a human child around had taught him that.

Rising, he moved to the other side of the fire and sat next to the shuddering priestess. When Rin was sick the human healer he had summoned from a nearby village had piled extra blankets on her. He knew that the human had no covering other than her strange hooded haori. "How did this Sesshomaru stoop as low as to worry about the health of a human," he asked himself, removing his own haori. He tucked it around the small human woman and settled back down next to her.

"**To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do…"**

She was still shivering. He was at a loss for what to try next. The old healer had given Rin herbs and she had recovered in a few days. He knew nothing about herbs, so that was not an option. So he did the only thing he could think of. Sesshomaru positioned his own body next to Kagome's and curled around her.

"**To lie here under you is all,  
to lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
to lie here under you is all…"**

He knew she wasn't sleeping, and that made his current position incredibly embarrassing. However, she was so lost in her own world she hadn't even noticed he was there, and that made it tolerable. The fact that her hair smelled nice didn't hurt either. Sesshomaru clamped down on that thought and forced it from his head.

"**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun…"**

The demon lord heaved an irritated sigh and shifted his weight. While he found Kagome's voice soothing he found being her personal blanket to be more than he was willing to put up with. "As soon as she stops shaking I'll move back to the other side of the fire and forget this ever happened," he decided. "And if she remembers later I'll hit her in the head until she doesn't." The thought made him laugh slightly as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the young miko. He wasn't going to sleep, just rest a little while he waited…

"**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amp: **Ok everyone, chapter's over! Party time!

**Kags, Inu, and Sessho:** WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**::Kags breaks out the Dirty Minds game, Sessho starts making margaritas, Inu brings in eight bags of chips, and AMP puts in some Def Leppard::**_

**Kags:** Two hot dog demons in pawprint pajamas, could that be any cuter AMP?

**AMP:** That IS about as cute as it gets, lol.

**Sessho and Inu:**Grrrrrr...**  
**


	7. Chapter Six: Somewhere I Belong

**DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah...don't own Inuyasha or characters...blah, blah, blah...don't own "Somewhere I Belong" or Linkin Park...damn lawyers...**

**AMP:** Wow, didn't think I'd get good reviews with my first fanfic, but apparently I was wrong...thanks for the support guys!

**Kags:** Don't yell AMP...After that party last chapter, we're all hung overand tired...

_**::Kags, Sessho, and Inu are all sitting around in their pajamas with ice packs on their heads and empty bottles of headache medicine lying all over the place::**_

**AMP:** No one told you to drink so much...

**Inu:** Hey, AMP. How come you're not hung over?

**AMP:** One of the advantages of being the author and all powerful, hehehe...

**Sessho: **Well since you feel so well, why don't you handle the clean up?

**AMP: _::grumbles and wanders off to get the cleaning supplies::_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6: **Somewhere I Belong**

"This is the most trouble this Sesshomaru has ever had getting home, miko," The demon lord growled. They were still in the air, only minutes away from his castle.

Sesshomaru found that Kagome responded to an extent when addressed directly. Even if all she did was look him in the eye, it was better than staying locked in her head. At least he knew she was listening. The look she was currently giving him showed a mixture of guilt and defiance.

"Apology accepted, human," he answered. "And you are right, if we had flown to begin with, it would have saved a lot of time." Kagome appeared to be appeased and returned her gaze to the landscape. As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit he had made a mistake, he was willing to make these small concessions to ear a response from the young woman.

Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders. The familiar silken weight of his haori was still missing and it made him feel almost naked. At least Kagome looked comfortable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's shivering stopped by the time she woke up. Sesshomaru watched her from across the fire and almost laughed at the confused expression on her face when she realized she had been sleeping in his haori. But his laughter quickly dissolved as the disturbed miko's tears began falling.

"Miko, what is the problem?" he questioned. Kagome continued to cry as she clutched his haori tighter around her.

Then it hit him. At least twice during his fighting with Inuyasha he had seen the young miko wearing the half-breed's red haori. He had inadvertently brought up a memory of his brother and it had upset the girl. As he watched Kagome lifted the round disks that covered her ears from the pouch at her waist and slipped them on. Knowing that she was shutting him out, he remained quiet and began preparing to leave.

He didn't understand why she had chosen to keep his haori on, but since she was no longer crying he didn't question it. Looking back at her he recognized the far away look on her face.

"**When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was lost in a memory. The memory of the night she had come back to the past.

"**And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel…"**

She had come to only one concrete conclusion during the two weeks she had spent in the future.

She didn't belong there anymore.

"**Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own"**

Other than telling her mother that Inuyasha was dead, she had not spoken at home. She had curled up in her bed and cried, leaving only to go to the bathroom. He mother had brought up her dinner, the only meal she would touch.

"**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long…"**

Two weeks after her return home, Kagome left the house for the first time.

It was almost midnight, but the shop Kagome was heading for would be open for another few hours. Spending all her time in the past meant that she had almost no time to spend what money she had. The bank account her mother had started for her a few years ago would fund the changes Kagome felt compelled to make.

"**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong …"**

A wardrobe change was first on her list. Her usual assortment of cute jeans and colorful shirts looked like they belonged to another person. She was no longer the Kagome she used to be. The last part of her that was carefree and innocent had died with Inuyasha.

"**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face…"**

The music in the store made her feel…she didn't know how to describe it. It was a freedom and an expression she wasn't used to getting from music. It drove back the voices and memories with screaming and loud sound of its own. Kagome wandered through the shop feeling almost as if the music guided her to make the purchases she made. All black, something her old friends would have called depressing. Kagome found that it suited her.

After asking the woman behind the counter (an American) for the names of the bands she heard playing, Kagome headed next door to find CDs with music that suited her frame of mind.

After cleaning an all night convenience store out of AA batteries, she headed home and slipped silently up to her room. She immediately lost herself in the music and lyrics of a band called Linkin Park. Kagome had been trying to drive a thought out of her mind for the past several minutes, but not even the music was pushing it out.

It was the sounds of the city. It was the smog in the air. Her mother's humming as she cooked. The chatter of the schoolgirls in their sailor uniforms. The _whoosh_ of the trains. The crowds. Her brother's video games. The TV. The screaming in her head.

It all accumulated to one earsplitting noise in her head that made her heart pound and her stomach turn.

"Not here," she moaned. "Not here."

"**Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind…"**

She couldn't take it. The sounds. The smells. The lights. The people. All of it meant nothing to her.

**  
"What do I have but negativity  
Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me…"**

Why? Why couldn't she just stay here? She had been born in this time, but it no longer felt as is she belonged here.

"**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own…"**

It wasn't fair. If it weren't for that damned well she wouldn't be here now. But then, if not for the well, this future wouldn't even exist.

"**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real…"**

Inuyasha had to die for this world to live. Her best friend was dead. That was the ultimate sacrifice.

And it wasn't fair either.

"**I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong…"**

Inuyasha wouldn't be there to greet her. But did that mean that she didn't belong in the Feudal Era either? It was the only place she had any real friends. People who understood her and loved her like a sister.

"**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed…"**

Would she still belong there? Would it matter if she did?

"**I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today…"**

At that point she had stopped thinking. Gathering everything she had just bought, she dumped it into her giant pack.

"**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long…"**

She didn't bother waking anyone to say goodbye. She wrote a note saying where she was going and slipped out the door. The night was soothing, but it made her even more determined to reach the past. To feel clean air. To really breathe again.

"**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong…"**

She broke into a run, desperate now to reach the well. To reach salvation.

"**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong…"  
**

The tears streamed down her face. The voices in her head screeched at her.

"Not fair!" she yelled. "It's not fair!"

"**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Miko, we are home," Sesshomaru declared, snapping Kagome out of her recollection.

They were standing in front of Sesshomaru's castle and a small girl was running towards them, followed by the ugly toad servant.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed running towards the demon lord, stopping a few feet short. "Welcome home Kagome-chan!"

Sesshomaru gave Rin a smile that few people would have noticed, and then turned his gaze to Kagome to judge her reaction.

The Taiyouki was unnerved at just how much the miko reminded him of himself as she stepped towards the young girl. She gave his ward a barely-noticeable smile, put a hand on her head and smoothed Rin's hair back. "Rin," she whispered quietly.

Rin broke into a toothy smile and Sesshomaru held in a gasp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AMP: _::whispers::_** Much thanks to **lady fairy goth**, **Inuyahsagrl14**, and **Lil' JJ. **Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!

**Sessho, Kags, **and** Inu: **Shut up AMP!

**AMP:** Alright, alright...


	8. Chapter Seven: Night Terrors

**DISCLAIMER: The AMP does not own Inuyasha, it's characters, "Night Terrors", or Static-X...All lawyers can burn in hell!**

**AMP:** Sorry this chapter is a little later than most. Amp has been rather busy.

**Sessho:** All of you readers are getting spoiled! AMP can't always update every two days or so! What with school and work...

**AMP: **Awwww...Thank you for taking up for me Sessho...

**Kags:** NOW who's the suck up?!

**Inu:** Nah...He's just trying to get AMP into a good mood so that he can have another vacation.

**AMP:** Inu, shut up...

**Kags:** Yeah, or I'll show everyone the pics of you from AMP's party!

**Inu:** What pics?

**Kags:** Let's just say that my makeup supply has been decimated and I still can't find my old playboy bunny costume...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:** Night Terrors**

Sesshomaru watched from an open window as Rin showed Kagome around the castle grounds. She had not spoken a word since meeting Rin, but he saw the way her features softened when the child laughed. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but his ward had the same effect on him.

Turning away from the window he took a look at the room his only female servant had prepared for the miko. He knew little about the way humans decorated, but he assumed that all females had something in common and trusted his servant's taste. The room was furnished with an armoire, a full-length mirror, and a desk, all made out of the same dark wood. The bed clothes were made of black silk embroidered with small blue sakura flowers and branches while the pillows were made of blue silk.

"The next step," he mused, returning to the window, "is to get her out of those ridiculous clothes." He gave the servant orders regarding the miko's garments and then headed for the courtyard.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Watch Rin!" the young girl shouted as she turned cartwheels in the palace courtyard.

The miko looked up from the flowers she had been helping Rin gather. The child's upbeat disposition really was contagious.

Kagome was distracted by the sound of footsteps from her left. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran towards her guardian and tugged on the side of his hakama until he knelt down next to her.

"What is it Rin?" the demon lord asked, watching Kagome as she went back to picking flowers.

"Kagome-chan's heart is breaked isn't it? Because of Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stifled the urge to correct her grammar and thought about how to answer the child's question. He nodded and turned to face Rin. "Yes Rin, it is. And it causes her a good deal of pain. That's why she's staying with us, so that she can heal. You must help me watch over her until she is better."

Rin nodded solemnly and ran back to Kagome, wrapping the older girl in a tight hug. The miko stiffened slightly and then relaxed and returned the small girl's embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Taiyouki was still wondering how to get the Miko to part with her strange attire as they sat down for the evening meal. Fortunately for him, Rin was unknowingly a step ahead.

"Kagome-chan, aren't you a miko?"

Kagome gave Rin a slight nod.

"Then why don't you dress like one? Your clothes are so strange."

Sesshomaru and Rin both stared at the silent miko as she stiffened. Her expression hardened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bitch! Why are you wearing those clothes?! Take them off!_

_What?!_

_Just take them off!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

One single tear slipped down the young woman's cheek.

Sesshomaru thought quickly. Inuyasha's old bitch. Of course the living miko would not want to look anymore like the dead one than she already did.

"Do not worry about such things, miko," Sesshomaru stated, gaining Kagome's attention. "This Sesshomaru will not require you to wear the traditional robes if you do not choose to. However, your current clothing is inappropriate."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then at her own lap.

Later that night, Kagome wandered around her new room rearranging things to better suit her. She had already looked everywhere and still had not found her backpack.

Suddenly, the door behind her burst open as Rin came tearing in like a whirlwind. "Kagome-Chan! Come outside, Sesshomaru-sama is building a bonfire. Let's go watch."

Kagome made a mental note to continue her search later and followed Rin to the courtyard. She arrived just in time to see Sesshomaru lifting her pack, preparing to throw it in.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed, running towards the demon lord. He lowered his burden and gave her a questioning look.

"Burn my clothes if they bother you that much," Kagome breathed, starting to remove them from her pack, "but I highly suggest that you leave everything else in the pack unless the thought of dying in an explosion appeals to you." She held up one of the countless silver shapes from her bag. "These cannot be burned safely." She gathered up her pack and returned to her room, leaving her clothes for him to burn.

Sesshomaru watched her leave before going back to his task. "That's the most words I have heard her say since I took her in. Miko, you are well on your way to starting over," he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The creature was growling menacingly from the foot of her bed. Its slitted red eyes made her skin crawl._

"_Sesshomaru!" she screamed. _

_The demon lord burst through her door. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he looked around as the creature slinked behind him._

"_Behind you!" she shouted._

_It was too late. The thing's claws sliced right through the demon lord. Kagome watched, horrified as the monster ripped out Sesshomaru's entrails and began to feast on them._

_A scream rose in her throat, but no noise would come out._

_Hands were shaking her, bruising her upper arms. She tried to fight as the creature fixed its steady glare on her._

"_No!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_No!"_

"_Kagome! Wake up Kagome!" Sesshomaru continued to shake her as her dilated eyes tried to focus._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, stop! Kagome-chan is waking up!" Rin was crying and attempting to smooth the miko's hair away from her face._

_Kagome trembled and looked around the room. The Taiyouki and his ward were the only ones here. It had been a nightmare. Kagome relaxed and rested her head against the demon lord's chest as she tried to calm herself. Rin was still crying._

_Suddenly as Kagome watched, slitted eyes appeared behind the child and the creature's long claws reached around to the front of Rin's throat._

"_Rin!" Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and reached out to the child. She was too late. Rin's head fell back and her blood spurted forth, splattering Kagome. It was everywhere. _

_Kagome's vision began to bleed red as she screamed._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Kagome! Kagome, open your eyes!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pulled her into a sitting position and gave her a little shake.

Kagome stared into the demon lord's golden eyes for a moment before screaming again. She tried to struggle out of his grip.

"What the hell?! Kagome! It was only a dream!" He couldn't understand why she was fighting him. Between the miko's screaming and Rin's crying outside the door, he thought he would lose his mind.

Kagome broke out of his grip, fell off the bed and used her heels to pedal back into a dark corner. The Taiyouki leapt up and started lighting candles. When the room was sufficiently lit, he turned to face the cowering young woman.

Kagome was crying and rocking herself back and forth, her hair and yukata disheveled. He approached slowly and knelt next to her, running one hand through her hair.

"Rin" he called through the door to the terrified child. "Go back to bed. I will stay with the miko."

After Rin moved back to her room, Sesshomaru settled crossed-legged with his back to the wall on the floor. He pulled the terrified miko into his lap and continued to run a clawed hand through her hair. He knew she would start singing and hoped that the world she was retreating into was safe from her nightmares.

"**In time I'll get this out of  
Get this out of  
Out of my mind  
Where am I?  
I can't see  
I fear for my life  
Fear of this fright…"**

He could still hear Rin crying down the hall. He had explained to her that the young miko was out of her mind, but he wasn't sure she really grasped that concept. He would have to reassure her later.

"**They haunt me  
And they taunt me  
Try to relax  
Let it happen  
My hopes turn to crystal matter  
Watch them shimmer  
As they shatter…"**

Footsteps were racing down the hall. The demon lord looked to the door just as one of his guards burst in, panting heavily. It was a panther youki named Kuromeru.

The panther looked startled upon finding the Taiyouki dressed in nothing but his hakama with a human woman in his lap. "My lord, I heard screams. Is everything alright?"

"**Night terrors in my mind  
Thoughts I cannot hide  
Dreams that play on my cold fears  
Night terrors in my head  
Am I really dead?  
I can't tell, it feels so real…"**

"We are well," Sesshomaru answered, glancing at Kagome who continued to sing and rock herself in his lap. She didn't even glance at Kuromeru. "The miko has merely had a nightmare, do not trouble yourself. Return to your place of duty."

The panther narrowed his eyes slightly, but made no comment as he turned to leave.

"**Remember what you once said?  
Every passing fragile moment  
Is another chance to turn it around  
I want to try to work it out…"**

"Well, there is no point in sitting here all night," the demon lord said, half to himself and half to Kagome. "I'm sure you will not object to sleeping in the room of this Sesshomaru." He expected some sort of a reply about such a suggestive comment, but Kagome did not react. Sighing he scooped her into his arms and carried her across the hall to his bed.

"**Night terrors in my mind  
Thoughts I cannot hide  
Dreams that play on my cold fears  
Night terrors in my head  
Am I really dead?  
I can't tell, it feels so real to me…"**

He settled Kagome into his own bed and sat beside her. His eyes widened with surprise when she shifted around until her head rested in his lap. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled back against his black pillows.

"This will not become a nightly ritual, miko. Are we agreed?"

Kagome fisted one hand in the fabric of his hakama.

"Agreed then."

"**Get out of my mind  
Get out of my head  
I wish you were dead  
I can't take it  
Get out of my mind  
Get out of my life  
I'll curse you tonight  
I just can't take it anymore."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**AMP: **R&R!

**Sessho:** Vacation now AMP? Please?

**AMP: **No.

**Sessho: **Awww...

**AMP: **But you CAN get so drunk that you forget where you are...

**Sessho: **That will work...

**AMP: **BTW...Thank you** Archangel's Requiem **for you're suggestion. I didn't use it this chapter, but I plan to soon. Thanks for the good review!


	9. Chapter Eight: Violence Fetish

**DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own any of this. I shouldn't have to say it. Please don't make me!**

**AMP: **Alright! Chapter 8 is finally up! now everyone leave me alone! I just hope this makes sense...

**Sessho: **This is my favorite chapter!

**AMP: **Why?

**Sesshoi: **All the blood!**  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8: **Violence Fetish**

Sweat beaded down Kagome's neck as she raised her katana once again, forcing her miko energy into the blade. Her opponent sneered and gestured for her to attack.

Kagome suddenly rushed her challenger. He blocked her frontal assault, but abruptly found himself looking at the ceiling. The miko had barely made contact with his blade, quickly sliding to the floor and knocking his legs out from under him. She immediately flipped to her feet and aimed her purified blade at his neck.

Sesshomaru gave her an approving look from his position on the floor. "You are improving, human. This Sesshomaru never saw that attack coming."

Kagome gave him one of her barely-there smiles and left the dojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed since the young miko had come to live in the Western Lands. The demon lord had immediately established a training routine for her. Having never trained anyone else before, he had expected it to be a tedious and frustrating process. He had also been expecting the challenge to be twice as bad considering that his first trainee was human and female.

So needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised when the miko caught on quickly. "All those years of watching my brother must have been at least slightly beneficial," he remarked to himself as he set about putting the dojo back in order.

He had also been encouraging her to work with her powers. Her control was developing nicely, but he could tell that his servants and guards were still wary of her. Even after three weeks the only one who would willingly approach her was the female servant he had consulted about her room and clothing. "Maybe this Sesshomaru should have hired more female servants."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru should have more female servants," Kagome thought to herself, sinking further into the warm water. In the three weeks she had been there her best friend had become Sesshomaru's bathhouse, followed closely by his only female servant who insisted on attending her.

"Kagome-sama, are you comfortable?" The miko opened her eyes and nodded at the concerned woman who sat at the edge of the water. Iriai was a fire hanyou. Elemental youki were rare, and when Iriai's mother had been unable to find a mate when she was in heat, she took whatever came. Unfortunately, in the throws of passion, she had ignited herself and killed the human male. The fire youki had raised her daughter for a few years as best she could, but when Iriai was ten her mother lost her reason. She had burned through half of a forest and almost an entire village before being brought down by demon exterminators. Iriai stayed on the run for a year after her mother's death. By some miracle she had wandered into the Western Lands and been taken in by Inutashio several years before he mated Sesshomaru's mother. She had been a faithful servant in their household ever since.

"Well, you had better get out of the water before you get all wrinkled," Iriai scolded Kagome.

The miko decided to indulge the motherly fire hanyou. She rose out of the water and began wringing out her hair, her back turned to Iriai. The servant tossed a towel at Kagome's back and gave a soft laugh as the young woman caught it one-handed without turning around. "Sesshomaru-sama will be pleased. Your reflexes have improved."

Kagome gave the older woman a half smile as she began dressing. Her new clothes had taken some getting used to. While she was eternally grateful to Sesshomaru for not making her wear traditional miko robes, she sometimes missed the feel of her jeans. However, she had to admit that these clothes did allow her more movement. They were almost an exact replica of Sesshomaru's own, but both the hakama and haori were a very dark blue with a pattern of small silver stars over the right shoulder of the haori. He had given her several outfits of the same type, but this one was her favorite.

"Kagome-sama, hurry up! You'll be late for lunch."

The miko sighed and began braiding her hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sighed and sat back in his desk chair. The papers littering the desk in his study contained the usual: a threat of war, a peace treaty, a demand for an apology because the Taiyouki had insulted the Northern Lord, an offer of marriage to the daughter of the Eastern Lord. Sesshomaru was annoyed and his hand was beginning to cramp. He stood and walked to his window.

Rin was chasing Jaken around a tree with a necklace made of pink flowers. It took him awhile to spot Kagome, who was practicing her meditation in the shade of a large bush. "Well, at least she's being serious about her training" he said aloud. Kagome spent most of the daylight hours either honing her combat skills or learning to put her full powers to use. He had a feeling that she had only begun to scratch the surface of what she was truly capable of.

He turned away from the window and wandered into the hall. He had intended to go into the dojo and train, but found himself walking in the opposite direction. He let his feet control themselves as his mind rambled. His nose picked up on the scent of sakura blossoms and he unconsciously followed it straight to the miko's room.

Realizing his location he started to turn away when his curiosity got the better of him. Sesshomaru opened the door and crept in. Her scent permeated the room and sent his head reeling for a moment. He tried to block out her scent and focus on her room. The miko had made almost no changes to the room since she arrived. He almost turned to leave when he spotted the contraption that was always attached to the young woman's ears. It was lying on her bed next to the book of silver disks that went inside.

His canine inquisitiveness won out. Settling himself on the miko's bed, he slipped the small circles over his ears. The contraption had many buttons and he wasn't sure which one Kagome pressed first. Picking it up, he began pressing all the buttons one by one. Nothing happened. The Taiyouki stared at the device with an intense look of concentration. He began tapping the bottom and sides of the music-thingy until his finger pressed against a silver piece that slid and the lid popped up.

"Well, that wasn't hard," he smirked. But now what? He opened the book of disks and picked one at random. Copying the miko's movements, he placed the disk inside and shut the lid. Then he began pressing buttons again. Eventually he hit the right one and the whatchacallit made some clicking noises.

Suddenly an atrocious racket filled his ears, making him wince and pull the ear circles off. He found that by holding them a few inches from his ears he could tolerate the clamor. He put them down on the pillow behind him and settled in to listen.

"**Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?"**

After a few moments he was able to separate the words from the so-called music. "This is what she listens to? How could this appeal to any one?" Sesshomaru deliberated.

"**How do you sleep  
When you live with your lies  
Out of your mouth  
Up from your mind…"**

**  
"**Kagome's people must have amazing instruments to produce these…noises" he thought. He couldn't call it music. In his experience music was soothing. This tumult created much different emotions. The canine demon began to involuntarily move his head along with the beat.

"**That kind of thinking  
Starts a chain reaction  
You are a time bomb ticking away…"**

**  
**He still wasn't able to comprehend some of the things these people were screaming about. He began to make a mental list of things to ask Kagome when she was more willing to discuss them. As of yet she still wasn't willing to speak more than a few words at a time.

"**You need to release  
What you're feeling inside  
Let out the beast  
That you're trying to hide…"**

He couldn't help but feel that the miko was absorbing parts of his personality. The one or two times he had bothered to consider her before Inuyasha's death, he had thought her to be too much like his loud stubborn brother to be tolerable. Now she was quiet and standoffish, much like himself. He found that to be appealing, but distressing at the same time.

"**Step right up and be a part of the action  
Get your game face on  
Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up…"**

The demon lord shifted around to find a more comfortable position. The miko's scent was soothing and her bed was comfortable. Even this music was beginning to lull him.

**"Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?"**

He knew he should get up. Falling asleep on the miko's bed was extremely improper. He would just wait until the song ended and leave.

"**Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?"**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

One of his guards was yelling a few yards down the hall. Reluctantly, he left the music playing and stepped back into the hall.

"Kuromeru? What is the trouble?"

The panther guard noticed what room Sesshomaru had left, but kept his comments to himself. "My Lord, there are humans from your lands at the gate. They demand an audience"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rare event, but once in a while a demon would wander into the Western Lands and make trouble for one of the human villages under Sesshomaru's rule. This was ordinarily an inconvenience and easily taken care of.

"This Sesshomaru will take care of the problem personally," he assured the humans. But a small hand on his back brought his attention to the young miko behind him.

"What is it, Kagome?" he questioned. Even under the circumstances he was willing to pause for a moment if she was willing to speak.

"Sesshomaru, I wish to take care of this demon." She spoke very softly, knowing that he would be the only one to hear her.

The demon lord hid his shock well. He thought quickly. Kagome was well trained, but still barely even a novice compared to him. Still, it might be just the challenge that she needed to test her true skills. Of course he would accompany her, but only as a spectator. He would be there if needed, but allow her a fair try first.

He turned back to the group of humans. "We will leave at once."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"How do you live without playing the game  
Sit on the side and expect to keep sane  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Come get a piece of it before it's too late…"**

The tiger youkai circled Kagome, drooling slightly as it taunted her. "Sesshomaru sends a _miko _to defend his lands? And a weak one at that!" Its evil laughter echoed off the walls of the village huts.

Kagome watched the humanoid tiger with an expression of disinterest, but remembered her training and kept it in her line of vision.

The youkai made as if to start circling in the other direction, but pounced unexpectedly. The miko's purified katana was drawn, and had she meet it's attack then the fight could have been over almost as soon as it started, but instead she jumped to the left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched from several yards away, rolling the complete Shikon no Tama in his left palm. He had thought the miko wise to leave it in his keeping in case her luck was against her, but after seeing her throw what could have been a clean kill, he was starting to have his doubts.

Kagome rose to her feet and gave the tiger a predatory smile. The demon lord had been waiting to see her truly smile for weeks, but that particular expression combined with the calculating look in her eyes made his blood run cold.

"**Take a look around  
You can't deny what you see  
Were living in a violent society…"  
**

The miko tossed her katana aside and beckoned the tiger. "If I am so weak, then why am I not dead yet? I will make it easy for you." Kagome tossed her braid over her shoulder and bared her throat to the demon.

The tiger didn't even hesitate. It leaped, knocking the young woman to the ground. Suddenly it howled and twisted away from her. The miko's purification powers had only left black handprints, but it was enough to cause intense pain to the demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why didn't she completely purify the creature?" Sesshomaru growled in his head. Not once, but TWICE she had thrown away her chance! The youkai might be stronger and faster, but her powers had them on even footing. Hell, she could have reduced it to a pile of ash without breaking a sweat, and here she was just playing around…

"Wait." The demon lord had an epiphany. She was playing. It was as simple as that. Rather than defeat the demon immediately as she could have, she was drawing out the kill. "But why?" he thought. "Is it to test her skill, or does she have another purpose?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiger was crouching a yard away snarling at her.

_You can take him down easily, but what fun would there be in that?_

_Kill! Kill! Kill!_

_Taste his blood, little miko! Let him see what it feels like to have his guts ripped out!_

The voices were screaming at her again. She could understand them now, and it felt right to listen. The voice that had guided her last time was absent, so maybe it would be worth it to see where the others would take her. Besides, they were right. It was time this tiger understood the pain that its human victims had suffered.

She hit it with another small blast of energy. The tiger clutched its shoulder and scrambled to the right just in time to avoid the next energy blast. Its panic was almost tangible.

"**Well my brother let me show you a better way  
So get your game face on because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The demon lord stood still as a statue. He had suddenly been faced with a fact he had been trying to avoid. There was no way that Kagome could ever again be the same girl she used to be. She had been through too much to go back.

And now she was playing a bloodthirsty game with a youkai who was already half-dead.

"**Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The miko carefully aimed another energy blast at the youkai and hit him in the stomach. The stench of burning fur filled the air. He was down, unable to get up and run. His pain-filled eyes were already beginning to glaze over.

"**Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome approached and looked down at the tiger with something that almost resembled pity. The demon lord thought for a moment that she was going to heal the youkai and let him go. At least until he saw that predatory look again.

"**So tell me what am I supposed to be  
Another goddamn drone  
Tell me what am I supposed to be  
Should I leave it on the inside…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Kill him! He never showed mercy to humans, so show him no mercy!_

_Yes, taste his blood! _

Kagome knelt next to the tiger and ran her hand gently over the soft fur of his head. She smiled softy at him, but then tightened her grip. In one swift move she pulled his head backwards, pulled a small knife from inside her haori, and slit the tiger's throat.

_Taste, miko! Taste!_

"Don't worry," Kagome allowed herself an evil smirk. "I will…"

The miko buried her face in the tiger's gaping throat.

"**So tell me what am I supposed to be  
Another goddamn drone  
Tell me what am I supposed to be  
Should I get ready to play…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

He couldn't believe his eyes. Surely he was not seeing what his eyes were telling him.

No. It couldn't be!

It was.

She was drinking the tiger's blood.

"**You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up…"  
**

Sesshomaru ran toward Kagome and pulled her off the tiger's body. "What are you thinking?!" he screamed at her. "Are you insane?!"

Kagome's pupils had dilated and her eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop out of her head. Her breathing was heavy and the tiger's blood dripped from her mouth and ran down her haori.

"Kagome!" he shouted. He gave her a little shake, but she didn't respond. She just continued to stare blankly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blood was roaring through her system, lighting fire where it went. It pounded in her ears. Every hair on her body felt like it was standing on end. An endless stream of color was flashing before her eyes. She could feel the strength flowing through her.

Was this what it felt like to be a demon? This incredible sense of power?

_Feel that, miko? Enjoy it._

"You bet I will."

"**Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AMP: **This AMP would like to give a special thanks to: **Kpoulson**, **dark-hate**, **Archangel's Requiem**, **Ru-Doragon**, and **Pearl Knight**. Thanks for reviewing guys, keep it up!**  
**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Crimson

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it! Atreyu owns the song! Sessho, Kags, and Inu are only visiting.**

**AMP: **I realize that I may have thrown a few people off with the blood drinking in the last chapter and I have only one thing to say about that...I'M NOT SORRY! MUAH-HA-HA-HA!

**Sessho: **Calm down everyone, AMP has just lost her sanity again...

**AMP: **How could I lose what I never had?

**Kags: _::yells from the bathroom where she's still brushing her teeth::_ **I'll say she's lost it! AMP! You made me drink BLOOD!

**Inu: **Wow...AMP, that was really fucked up, but so wicked awesome at the same time!

**Kags: **You're not helping!

**AMP: **Get used to it Kags. Ok everyone, The next chapter will be what I call a "Reasoning Chapter" in which the answers to all will be known! I guess that makes this a "Prologue to the Reasoning Chapter". Enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9: **The Crimson**

The panicking demon lord had refused to allow even Iriai near Kagome upon their return. He himself had already cleaned her up, but that dilated, wild expression was still in her eyes. He feared for the life of anyone in his household who came near her. As he carried her to his room he screamed at everyone to stay away. He could hear Rin crying distantly, but that was inconsequential at the moment.

He gently set her on his bed and stood back. She was responsive now, but staring at everything as if seeing it for the first time. It was as if the very movements of her hands fascinated her.

"Why doesn't she attack me?" he thought. "If she's so hungry for demon blood then why hasn't she come after me?"

Kagome suddenly stopped staring. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as if listening. If Sesshomaru hadn't known any better he would have thought she was meditating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was so…interesting that the miko could do nothing but stare. It was as if everything was alive and breathing.

Then her vision faded pink.

_Well, you've done it now. There was nothing wrong with killing the tiger, but drinking his blood is quite another story._

"So there you are. Where were you before when I could have used your guidance?"

_You did not need me to fight the demon. Sesshomaru would have never let you walk into a battle that he wasn't sure you could win._

"The other voices said to drink."

_Don't listen to them if you can help it. I can't give you all the details about what's going on in your head because I don't know them all. However, there is one person who may be able to help get some answers._

"Who?"

_Kaede._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Kagome opened her eyes. Her pupils weren't dilated anymore, but she still gazed in wonder at everything around her.

Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention. She gave him a passing glance before turning her attention back to the shadows on the ceiling. She spoke her request in as few words as possible. "We must see Kaede."

She rose and left the room to prepare for the trip, leaving the demon lord to stare after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Since when is allowing her to drink demon blood helping her?!" Sango screamed at Sesshomaru. He might have been twice her size and a powerful demon, but Kagome was practically her sister, and Sango felt it necessary to defend her.

The Taiyouki narrowed his eyes at the angry taijiya. "That choice was not mine to make, slayer. Her face was buried in his throat before I could stop her."

"Sango, let Sesshomaru-sama be. We have more pressing problems." Kaede had visibly paled after hearing the demon lord's account of the events and instructed Shippo to distract Kagome outside. "Kagome's aura has changed. There is a faint demon trace to it."

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked. "To our knowledge, Kagome is completely human. Her aura has always displayed her power, but it is spiritual, not demon."

"No, Miroku. She _was _human. But her humanity has faded slightly. It is as if the demon blood she consumed has been distributed thought her body and blended with her own."

"Will it stop?" Sango inquired.

Kaede considered for a moment. "It seems as if it is content with merely merging. It would take more infusions for the change to continue."

"And if she drinks more?" Sesshomaru inquired from his position next to the door.

Kaede gave him a sharp look. "She could become almost completely demon. I do not believe she could ever be a full demon because of her spiritual powers, but they could be what is causing the demon blood to intertwine with her own rather than just kill her."

"Kill her?" Sango yelped. "How could it kill her?!"

"A large enough infusion of demon blood could kill a normal human." Kaede replied. "There was a rumor once about a demon who took a human mate. He believed that by infusing her with his blood he could extend her lifespan. However, the young woman died a slow, painful death. The blood of a demon is just too powerful for an ordinary human to withstand."

"What would Kagome be like if she were almost completely demon?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Would she exhibit spiritual or demon powers?"

"I do not know for sure." Kaede responded. "But I believe she will have both. The demon blood currently in her is not inhibiting her power in any way. But you may notice her senses becoming sharper as the blood settles in."

"So she will still be able to keep the Shikon no Tama pure?" Miroku questioned.

Kaede's expression became worried. "Where is the jewel now?" she asked the demon lord anxiously.

Sesshomaru moved the collar of his haori to show the chain from which the jewel hung. "Safe."

Kaede let out a relieved sigh, but Miroku immediately become defensive. "How do we know you won't use it for evil purposes?"

Kaede came to the Taiyoukai's defense. "Sesshomaru-sama does not seek power from outside sources; therefore he is no danger to the jewel. I believe that Kagome is still capable of keeping it pure, but who knows what will happen if she kills another demon. I say that the Shikon should remain with Lord Sesshomaru for the time being."

Kagome and Shippo chose that moment to reenter the hut and all conversation stopped.

Shippo was extremely quiet and stared straight ahead with a shocked expression. Kagome, by contrast, was looking at everything with an intense stare and seemed unable to focus.

She was also flushed and had a red smear across the corner of her mouth. The stench of blood invaded the Taiyoukai's nose.

Sesshomaru stood and approached her cautiously. "Kagome," he began. "What have you done?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The miko brought the demon lord into focus and began to study the way the light of the torch made his hair glisten. Was there a pattern to  
it?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru threw the humans in the room a worried glance. He grabbed Kagome's arms and shook her a little. "Answer me, miko! What have you done?!"

Shippo's broken sobs caught his attention. "It attacked us! A bear demon! Kagome slashed its chest with her katana! Its skin was starting to burn away! And then she threw herself on top of it and…and…" The young fox demon began to rock himself and wail.

The demon lord knelt next to him and placed a comforting arm around him. "And then what happened, young one?" he asked softly.

Shippo was shaking so hard he could barely answer. "She…I…I could see her licking its heart! Blood was still pumping out of it and she was just sucking it up! Oh Kami, I can still hear the noises she made!"

Then he fell apart and they couldn't get anything else out of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's singing caught Sesshomaru's attention, but he almost couldn't stand to listen. He was traveling with a killer. He was bringing a killer into his home, where his entire household was easy prey for her.

"**I feel it welling up inside  
And Robert Smith lied,  
Boys do cry and with  
Blood tears in my eyes I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life.  
I can't hide the monster anymore…"**

Even if the old woman was right and Kagome was only attacking demons that threatened her, it was still a huge risk. His only comfort was that she wouldn't go after Rin.

"**One can only feel desolate for so long until  
One starts to change into  
Something the mirror doesn't recognize.  
Metamorphosize…"  
**

But what of the fox child? He was practically Kagome's own kit. She hadn't attacked him, but she might have emotionally scarred him for life. Could their relationship ever be mended? He had calmed slightly once the situation had been explained to him, but the sight of the only parent figure he had drinking blood from a demon's chest had just been too much for him to bear.

"**The darkness has been biding it's time  
To claim its latest victim,   
Fresh meat for carnal desires,  
To become, what I became.  
I viewed the sun for the very last time…"  
**

Was it really so bad to stop her? If it didn't kill her, then the most it would do would be to extend her life span and abilities. Only good could come out of that. Unless of course she developed an insatiable appetite for demons.

"**Will you still hold me when you'll see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips.  
My heart is dead and so are you…"**

Kagome had handled the impact of the demon blood better this time. She had still been able to function even if she couldn't focus. And the fact that there was already demon blood in her was making the change go faster according to the old woman.

"**And it pulses through,  
The desire to change, to deconstruct  
All of my,  
All of my, my past failings…"**

Sesshomaru almost wished he had never taken her in. She would have only been a danger to herself if he had left her with her human companions. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He couldn't change the past, and he wasn't sure he would even if it were possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**But where to begin because when you live in sin  
It's hard to look at saints,  
Without them reflecting your jet black aura back on you.  
And all I have is hope,  
My inner burn's not fading,   
I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day.  
**

"Why do you make me do these things?"

_We did not make you do it, miko. You chose this fate._

"No."

_Yes. You drank from the tiger, and now you cannot help it. You will kill until the process is finished._

"How long?"

_That depends on the amount you take next. For now, you must use your powers to consciously intertwine the demon blood with your own. The faster you do this, the faster it will be finished._

"Why are you doing this to me? What will you get out of it?"

_As long as you are alive, we profit. As a demon you will live much, much longer. The corruption of a miko isn't a bad incentive either._

"Why would you want me corrupted?"

_Isn't that what all mikos believe demons are good for? Corruption?_

"You are demons?"

…………………………

"Answer me!

Silence. Kagome slowly came out of her trance and focused on the graceful demon walking before her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Will you still hold me when you'll see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips.  
My heart is dead and so are you…"  
**

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's gaze long before he decided to acknowledge it. He paused and stared at the ground before turning around to meet her gaze.

"Why, Kagome?" He asked dejectedly. "Just tell me why you do this."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and threatened to spill over. She stepped towards him and placed a small hand on his upper arm. "Why are you so sad?"

He was surprised that she spoke. "Because I took you from relative safety with the agreement that I would protect and help you and I have failed."

"**And all I have is hope  
And all I need is time  
To bury in pine under six feet of time  
The lies I told me about myself…**"

Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "Is that a question of honor, or do you really care?"

"**Claw my way out,  
Pick the splinters from under my fingernails.  
I won't lose hope,  
I won't give in…"**

Sesshomaru returned the miko's gaze with uncharacteristic warmth, then reached up and ran one clawed hand over her hair. "It is both."

"**Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
Just live and breathe, try not to die again.  
I try not to die again…"**

Kagome leaned into his touch and gave him a small smile.

"Now," he continued. "When we return you will answer the questions of this Sesshomaru."

"Is that a request or an order?"

"**Will you still hold me when you'll see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips.  
My heart is dead and so are you…"  
**

"Take it how you will, miko."

She feigned consideration for a moment. "This Kagome agrees."

Sesshomaru almost laughed.

"**Will you still hold me when you'll see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same,  
When you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red,  
I feel it flowing from your lips.  
My heart is dead and so are you…"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AMP: **Everyone enjoying my blood thirsty side? Special thanks to: **Lil' JJ**, **LadyKellet**, **mangadreams**, **vampric instincts**, and **Archangel's Requiem**. You guys rock! Keep it up!


	11. Chapter Ten: Epiphany

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, Staind, or "Epiphany"**

**AMP: **Here we go. The "Reasoning Chapter". Also known as the "I Promise There is a Method to My Madness Chapter".

**Sessho: **Don't believe her. There is no sanity in that mind.

**Kags: **I agree with you, Sessho. Especially after that last chapter.

**Inu: **Hey, when do I come back into the story?

**AMP**, **Kags**, and** Sessho: **Oh, shut up Inu...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: **Epiphany**

Sesshomaru sat in front of the fireplace in his room as he waited for Kagome to finish refreshing her self across the hall.

She was talking! She was finally willing to talk.

He had a thousand questions to ask and now he could finally have answers. The only problem was that she would demand sleep sometime and then the questions that were still unanswered would have to wait again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had answered Iriai's questions in whispers after their return. She was shocked into speechlessness. However, that did not stop her from dragging Kagome upstairs to clean her up before sending her to the demon lord's room.

The fire hanyou had helped Kagome wash up and was now rifling through her armoire for fresh clothing. Kagome stood naked by the bed watching the older woman look through her clothing fussily.

"Iriai," she said quietly.

The hanyou jumped and turned to miko. "Yes Kagome-sama?"

Kagome took a few steps forward. "Are you afraid of me?"

Iriai looked at the floor, unsure of how to answer.

Kagome stepped forward until she was mere inches from the fire youki. "Answer me, Iriai." She said tenderly. "Are you afraid of me? I have killed demons for their blood. And I will kill again. Are you afraid of me?" She reached out and captured a lock of Iriai's orange hair between her fingers and appeared to examine the feel of it.

Iriai slowly brought her eyes up to the miko's and took a ragged breath. "I know that you are a killer. I know you could rip out my heart and devour it before my very eyes. But no, Kagome-sama. I do not fear you."

"Good," Kagome answered. "I get tired of having the demons in this place run from me." She released the fire demon's hair and walked back across the room.

Iriai shook her head as if trying to wake up and blushed a deep shade of red. She turned back to her task and tried to act as if she could not feel the miko's eyes on her back.

"Calm yourself, Iriai." Kagome laughed softly from the bed. "I can smell your arousal. Your lover will wonder what got you so worked up. She's waiting for you downstairs. You wouldn't want her to get jealous."

Iriai turned suddenly and dropped the clothes she had picked out for Kagome on the rug. "How did you know?" she asked fearfully.

"Sesshomaru told you that my senses will get sharper as the demon blood settles in. I could smell the woman's scent downstairs when we arrived, although I did not see her. I can smell her all over you. It isn't hard to put two and two together."

"Oh Kami," Iriai breathed and slumped into Kagome's desk chair.

"Do not worry." Kagome was suddenly at the fire hanyou's side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I do not believe that Sesshomaru would care. If he does not object, I do not think that anyone else here will trouble you."

Kagome turned away and began dressing in the clothes that Iriai had chosen: a red hakama and haori with a black dragon embroidered on the left shoulder.

"Iriai, I imagine Sesshomaru has a million questions, so I can't imagine how long this will take. We will talk later." Kagome flashed the fire demon a smile and left the room.

Iriai stared after her for several minutes. There was something wrong with Kagome's smile. What was it?

"Oh Kami!" the fire demon gasped. "She's grown fangs!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru glanced up quickly when he heard the nearly silent knock on his door. "Kagome, there is no need to knock." He said, knowing that her improved hearing could pick up his voice even from across the room and through the door.

The miko entered and spotted him on the floor next to a crackling fire. The chill in the air outside warned that winter was coming. She made a mental note to ask Iriai to build a fire in her room as well.

The demon lord made a beckoning motion. Kagome moved to sit on the cushion opposite his. There was a short table between them on which there had been set two cups of hot tea.

"So," Kagome began. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning is always acceptable," he replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later she had filled him in on everything, starting with Inuyasha's death. She took a deep breath and waited for his questions.

Sesshomaru had been silent throughout her story. Now he looked at her, his expression revealing nothing.

"You loved him?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "He was my best friend. And yes, I suppose I did love him. But he is gone and that hardly matters anymore."

Something inside him tightened at her answer, but he pushed the feeling aside. Sesshomaru paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. "When you wish to see your family, this Sesshomaru will accompany you. The thought of seeing your future is rather enticing."

"I'm not sure if the well will let you through." Kagome cautioned. "Inuyasha was able to go through because of the prayer beads."

Sesshomaru growled. "Under no circumstance will you put this Sesshomaru under a subduing spell."

"The thought had not even passed through the mind of _this_ Kagome." She replied sharply.

"So then what do you suggest, miko."

Kagome thought for a moment. "We should ask Kaede on our way through. Maybe there is another way to connect us."

The demon lord nodded in agreement.

"In the mean time," she continued. "You still have the Shikon."

Sesshomaru slipped the chain over his head and stretched out his hand across the table. Kagome reached to take the jewel, but the moment she touched it there was a brilliant flash that engulfed them both.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White and pink clouds. They were the only things Kagome could see above or below.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly a pair of strong arms surrounded her. "Shhh, Kagome. I'm right here."

Kagome turned around In his embrace and clutched his biceps. "Where are we? What happened?"

"You are inside the Jewel of Four Souls." A new voice answered.

A young woman in ancient armor walked through the surrounding mist. Her waist length hair was loose and framed a face bearing a striking resemblance to Kagome and Kikyou.

"Midoriko?" Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and stepped towards the female warrior.

The woman smiled at Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Kagome. I have brought you both here with the strength that I could spare. Kagome, the Shikon jewel was within you from the moment you were born. Your connection with it has given the demons of the jewel a window into your mind and they have been using that connection for their own gain. Those are the voices that enter your head at times. It was they who caused you to drink the blood of the tiger demon."

"But why would they do such a thing?" Sesshomaru inquired stepping closer to Kagome.

"They said that as long as I was live they would profit. And that the corruption of a miko wasn't a bad incentive either." Kagome answered. She turned to the warrior. "But what does that mean?"

Midoriko continued, "The demons wish to ensure that you will continue to hold the jewel, but in order to serve their purposes you would need the lifespan and power of a demon. The only way to do this would be to force you to consume demon blood. Instead of killing you, as it would most humans, your powers help it to grow stronger. This would most likely be beneficial to you in the long run, but they also wish you corrupted. The strength and power of a demon combined with your innate miko abilities would produce the ultimate power, and should you be corrupted and have possession of the jewel you would be unstoppable. Naraku was a minor annoyance compared with what you could be."

Kagome went pale and leaned on Sesshomaru for support. "I won't do it, I won't drink anymore!"

Midoriko gave her a pitying look. "I'm afraid you have no choice. The demon blood in you will drive you to it until the process is complete. You have already gained senses beyond that of a human. You have also grown fangs and if you look into a mirror, you will see that your ears are becoming pointed. And Kaede was wrong. It is possible for you to become full demon. Rather than hinder the blood, your powers will help it accomplish it. And you are well on your way to it."

"Is it too late to stop her?" Sesshomaru questioned, hating the tears that were building in Kagome's eyes.

"No." The warrior replied. "There was no turning back for her the moment she began drinking from the tiger. The only thing left to do is to wish on the jewel. That will eliminate the possibility of her using it if she is corrupted. But she will still take demon blood. The transformation must be completed."

Kagome was now crying openly and clinging to Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair. "Thank you for your help," he said. I will do what I can to ensure her safety and the destruction of that accursed jewel."

"Your destiny is intertwined with Kagome's, Lord of the West. I wish you the best."

The white and pink mist faded, leaving the demon lord sitting on his cushion with the crying miko on his lap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was tapping gently against the window of Sesshomaru's room. The last light of the fading sun reached across to the foot of the bed. Sesshomaru watched from his pillow as the minutes ticked by and the sun continued to pull out of the room. The exhausted miko was nestled against his shoulder, sleeping lightly after crying for her lost humanity.

"**Your words to me just a whisper  
Your face is so unclear  
I try to pay attention  
Your words just disappear…"**

He could only imagine how that must feel to her. But at the same time, he felt that her becoming a demon was a blessing in disguise. He had feared watching Rin die every year that she grew. He didn't want to watch Kagome die too.

"**Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said…"**

Kagome stirred next to him. Sesshomaru turned his head and starred into her dark blue eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. Apparently Kagome didn't care. She wrapped one arm around his chest and shifted her head under his chin.

"**So I speak to you in riddles  
Cause my words get in my way.  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
And feel it wash away…"  
**

Sesshomaru was having an inner struggle. There was no way the miko could know that what she had just done was a gesture of submission and an open invitation to a dog demon. Even her scent was enticing him. It was centuries of control battling with basic instinct.

"**Cause I cant take anymore of this,  
I want to come apart,  
Or dig myself a little hole  
Inside your precious heart…"**

Kagome sighed. The hand on his chest moved slowly upwards and slid into the space between his neck and the collar of his haori. The demon lord gulped. He was barely restrained by a thin thread of control. What was he supposed to do?

"**Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said…"**

Kagome moved her hand again, this time into the hair right behind his ear. That did it. Sesshomaru brought his right hand under her chin and slowly tilted her head back. Her eyes met his and then flicked down to his lips for a split second. He slid his left hand up her back slowly.

"**I am nothing more than  
A little boy inside  
That cries out for attention,  
Yet I always try to hide…"**

Kagome shifted her weight and continued looking into his eyes as he lowered his head to hers, giving her plenty of time to move away. Kagome finished closing the distance.

"**Cause I talk to you like children,  
Though I don't know how I feel  
But I know Ill do the right thing  
If the right thing is revealed…"**

Their eyes remained locked over their meeting lips for the span of a heartbeat. Then, as if by silent agreement, they closed their eyes and surrendered to passion.

"**Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said…"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AMP: **Ok, is everyone on the same page? If not, message me. Special thanks to: **Archangel's Requiem**, **SessKagome1KaiHilary**, **LadyKellet**, **mangadreams**, **Lil' JJ**, **Inuyashagrl14**. You guys get wicked awesome reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I almost fell off my computer chair doing a happy dance!

_**From now on I will be giving special recognition to my repeat reviewers at the end of every chapter. You guys are the ones that kick my ass into gear and encourage me to continue this story. Thank you all!**_

_to _**Archangel's Requiem: **Glad you like the violence. Thank you for your support and awesome reviews! I promise I will use that song in an upcoming chapter, just not sure which one yet.

_to_** LadyKellet:** Thanks for the reviews! This chapter contained your "tenderness". Look! Your name is in this chapter twice! Blush again!

_to _**mangadreams:** Glad you enjoy my bloodthirstyness! I'm going to try to resolve the issues with Shippo later. Thanks!

_to _**Lil' JJ: **I told you there was a reason! Thanks for your great reviews!

_to _**Inuyashagrl14: **Hey everyone! Let's give it up for the first person to **EVER** review my story! _**::wild applause::**_ Thanks for stickin' with me this long!


End file.
